1. Field
The present invention relates to a head mounted display which is used by being mounted on the head.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a type of image display device which a user mounts on his head (so-called head mounted display (HMD)) has been popularly used. The head mounted display has been already commercialized as a virtual reality display or a personal theater, for example. Because of the portability of the head mounted display, the application of the head mounted display to a technical field such as a wearable computer, for example, is also expected.
Such a head mounted display includes, in general, a projection unit which is arranged in front of an eye of a user and projects an image to be recognized by the user, and a support member which positions the projection unit in front of the eye of the user. The support member is mounted on a user's head. In this head mounted display, an image light which is radiated from a projection unit is incident on a pupil of a user, and directly forms an image on a retina thus allowing the user to recognize the image.
Up to now, various shapes have been proposed as a shape of the support member of the head mounted display. Among these support members, a head mounted display which is provided with an approximately eyeglasses-type support member (hereinafter also referred to as “eyeglasses-type frame”) has an advantage that a user can easily mount the head mounted display on his head and, at the same time, the projection unit can relatively accurately be arranged in front of an eye of the user.